Mr Hummel
by putsaltonyourpineapple
Summary: This is the story of how Burt is the biggest Klaine shipper.
1. Chapter 1

HELLO.

Again thank you for anyone reading this fic I love you with all of my heart.

This is my first multi-chaptered fic (it originally started as a one-shot by my extra ass was like NOPE) I have completed it but I am not going to upload it all at once because I still need to edit it. (So I guess it's not completed) I plan to post a chapter a day but I do get busy and I wouldn't count on it.

I don't normally enjoy blangst that much but here I am

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

* * *

Prolouge

Blaine had been sobbing, into his pillow, for the past three hours.

When his mom came into his room to see what the noise was he simply yelled at her to go away, wich was really out of place because Blaine was the most polite person ever.

How was he supposed to get over this? " **No."** he thought. Blaine grabbed the picture of Kurt next to his bed and pulled close into his chest. " **How could I be so stupid ?"**

A knock came from downstairs.

Of course Blaine didn't go rushing to answer it. Why would he? His was thinking that his life was over. He didn't care who that was. A thought struck him **What if it's Kurt? Kurt wouldn't come all this way** **he hates you** but then the thought went away.

Blaine brought the picture of Kurt to his face. **I had him and I just threw him away**

A second Knock and he heard his mother's surprised " Oh"

" BLAINE." His mother called but, Blaine didn't get up.

" It's Kurt." he heard a voice say. Blaine immediately sprung to his feet ready to meet his boyfriend well, ex-boyfriend. Before he did, he stopped at the mirror. He was a mess, no gel, hasn't changed his t-shirt in three days, and he hasn't showered since he came home from New York. So he quickly changed his shirt and started to put hair gel on when a figure appears in his doorway. A flannel and a baseball cap, very un-Kurt like.

" ANDERSON." The person in the doorway yelled.

" Mr Hummel." Blaine barely choked out.

* * *

This literally started a small head cannon but I literally wrote an entire multi- chaptered fic someone help me.

PLEASE leave reveiws it would make me very happy. ( even if you leave me hate) No seriously I would be eternally in your debt.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Somethings I forgot to mention in the last chapter is that takes place after the season 4 breakup but I'm pretty sure you could have guessed that.

This chapter is mainly Burt yelling at Blaine in flashbacks but I promise Burt will be nice to Blaine for the rest of the fic.

Anyway thanks so much for reading.

Lastly Burt does punch Blaine in this chapter but this is only becuase he is always a father to kurt before anything else. He is a very protective father before he is a friend to Blaine. This was his one momentary lapse of judgment, where he thought blaine was not a nice a person, but the guy who hurt his son badly. You have to think of it that way. I don't think this is what Burt is normally like but you have to think he just trying to protect Kurt as much as he can. If you can stick around for the next chapters you will find that he is a friend to Blaine AFTER he can get his protectiveness out of the way. If you feel you can not read this chapter and want to skip that is fine. I am just trying to set a precedent that Burt is a father to kurt FIRST.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 _Oh my god he had kissed Kurt! He actually did it, and Kurt actually liked it_. _After ten minutes of making out Kurt finally pulled away and slightly chuckled. " We actually should practice."_

 _Blaine retreated to his chair and fiddled with one of the beads,sitting there on Pavarotti's casket._

" _Sure, whatever you want. Do you want to go search for the sheet music at between the sheets ?" Blaine trailed off._

" _I think I have it at my house, actually my step brother attempted it once but failed." Kurt added._

" _Okay" they stared at each other for a second but then looked away giggling because_ _ **holy shit that just happened.**_

" _I'm really happy" Blaine said. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and squeezed it_

" _Me too."_

 _The whole way there Blaine sang those awful love songs on the radio, and he would smile at Kurt when he sang them because it had finally happened, and he meant every word of the songs._

 _They got out of the car, and started to walk up the driveway. Kurt took Blaine's hand._

" _Is this okay?" He asked hesitantly because this was his first relationship._

" _It's perfect." Blaine smiled, as Kurt opened the door with his other hand. They walked inside hands still intertwined._

" _Hi dad." Kurt said as they walked into the living room,forgetting about the fact that they were still holding hands._

" _Hey kiddo." Burt turned his gaze from the football game on TV, to the boys. He saw their hands intertwined and put on a poker face._

" _Um dad, this is Blaine, but I think you guys met before." Kurt trailed off remembering how Blaine woke up hungover in his bed._

" _Kurt go upstairs for a few minutes, I think Blaine and I need to have a chat." Kurt immediately regretted bringing Blaine home so soon._ _ **What if his dad scares Blaine out of a relationship with him?**_

" _Okay." Mumbled Kurt. He let go of Blaine's hand and mouthed " Good luck and I'm sorry" Kurt walked up the stairs and Burt turned of the TV._

 _Burt waited a second to make sure Kurt was in his room but then he started with," So you show at my house hungover, come to talk to me about talking to Kurt about sex, and now I see that you are dating him."_

" _I can see how that wouldn't look good." Blaine mumbled at the ground._

" _Blaine, I don't think you understand Kurt has gone through so much shit in his life,losing his mom, and a school bully. I can't have him going around getting his heart broken."_

" _Mr Hummel, Sir, I completely understand. I mean Kurt well, he's amazing" Blaine blushed_

" _Do you love him?" But asked him._

" _What?"_

" _Simple question. Do you love him?"_

" _I just started dating him today."_

 _Burt scoffed and put his hands on his hips._

" _You seem like trouble, sorry what's your name again?"_

" _Blaine, Blaine Anderson."_

" _You seem like trouble, Anderson" That was the first time Burt called him Anderson. Burt would call him Anderson for a the rest of his life. The first time Burt called him Anderson he was telling Blaine he was trouble._

" _Sir, Mr Hummel, I can't tell you I love Kurt, not yet. But I hope to. I really hope that I will love Kurt. And I can tell you that I like him alot. And I can promise you that I will not hurt him."_

" _You promise me you won't hurt him?"_

" _You have my word sir, I won't hurt him."_

" _If you break that promise, so help me god, you will regret it. "_

" _I know sir, I Know"_

" _Alright, go up there but DOOR OPEN"_

" _Yes sir"._

Klaine Klaine Klaine

 _The first time Blaine stayed over for Friday Night Dinner Blaine and Kurt were cuddled up on the couch. Rachel and Finn were on the other end of the couch mimicking their position. They were watching old Friends reruns. Burt walked in from the garage with a newspaper tucked under his arm he wiped his muddy shoes off then sat in the remaining arm chair. He would be mostly reading the newspaper, but occasionally glancing up to see Blaine's hand running up and down the length of Kurt's arm ,drawing little patterns on it, and to see Rachel tickling Finn's stomach._

" _What is this?" Burt asked throwing the newspaper, down on coffee table. Finn completely took his hands off Rachel but Kurt and Blaine remained the same._

" _What?" All four teenagers simultaneously said, turning their head towards Burt._

" _You think I'm blind while you all grope each other on the couch?" Finn, Rachel, and Blaine blushed furiously, while Kurt just continued to look at the T.V._

" _Finn how about you sit next to Kurt, and Blaine you can go over there with Rachel." Blaine was about to take his arm off of Kurt and get up when Kurt grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his arm back down. Kurt aslo glared at his father._

" _Really dad, can you be chill for just this once. You're right here it's not like anything is going to happen." Burt started at his son in disbelief._

" _Fine, but I'm watching you."Burt said and he grabbed his newspaper._

 _After a couple episodes Burt sighed._

" _Time for dinner."_

" _I should go." Blaine said getting up from the couch._

" _No Blaine stay, I know Rachel is staying." Burt added nodding to Rachel, who smiled and nodded_

" _My parents aren't home, so I don't see why not. " Kurt smiled and walked towards the kitchen to help Carole when Blaine realizes that he had never stayed for dinner before. They had offered Blaine to come over, but he always had test the next day, or his parents were pressuring him to come home._

 _Blaine stood awkwardly at the table with his hands on the back of a chair when Carol came out of the kitchen with a big dish of Chicken Parmesan._

" _Blaine, will you be joining us?"_

" _Um, yeah."_

" _Wonderful, now go in there and help Kurt set up the table." Blaine nodded._

 _During dinner, after discussing their summer plans and everyone wished Blaine goodluck for his six flags audition, Burt put his knife and fork down._

" _So, tell me about New york, I mean I picked you up from the airport but then you just rushed of to the the Lima Bean with Blaine, and Finn just had to go to Rachel's house even though I'm pretty sure before you left Finn and Rachel weren't an item." Burt smiled ready for the details of his kids relationships . Burt looked at Finn for an explanation but Kurt spoke._

" _They kissed in the middle of the performance, and it ruined the whole performance, and that's why we lost." Kurt glared at the couple across from him._

" _Passion, Kurt Passion you can't stop it when It starts" Rachel waved her fork at Kurt smiling, thinking she had just said something witty._

" _I understand passion, and wanting to kiss the person you love, but some of us can't do that all the time because we are scared of what other people will do to us " Everyone started at Kurt. Burt and Blaine were focusing on the " Person you love" part. Blaine smiled because he had just told Kurt that he loved him yesterday. He wanted to announce to the whole table that he loved Kurt He wanted to shout from the rooftops " I Blaine Devon Anderson am in love with Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." but he didn't because that would have been completely inappropriate. And he also made a mental note to check if Kurt was ok because that was a pretty serious subject._

 _Rachel, Finn, and Carole face dropped at the mention that Kurt and Blaine had to refrain to being a couple at certain times_

" _I'm sorry" Rachel said._

Klaine Klaine Klaine

 _Burt remembered when Blaine did tell him that he loved Kurt. It was well into Kurt's senior year of high school and it had been a particularly good day at the shop. He had come home early and he was going to surprise Kurt with going out to dinner. He came home as always with a newspaper tucked under his arm. He again, was wiping his muddy shoes off when he heard a giggle and a moan that sounded a lot like "Blaine" coming from his son's bedroom. He shrugged it off assuming that they were having a tickle fight. He walked up the stairs, saw the door closed and glared at it, but he heard his son laugh so he decided to let it go, walking into his room next to his son. When finally he heard his son moan. He also heard._

" _Oh god, don't stop."_

" _I don't plan to. When did you get so hot?"_

" _Shut up and kiss me."  
Burt immediately got up from his spot on the bed, and rushed over to Kurt's bedroom. He flung the door open and was horrified at what he saw. Kurt was in nothing but his boxers. Blaine was half naked on top of him. Burt was mortified . This can't have been the same Blaine that would politely hold Kurt's hand above the dinner table. The very same Blaine who would talk about football with him just so he could have a good relationship with Burt. The Blaine who would always open Kurt's door and pull out Kurt's chair always a perfect gentlemen. That Blaine was now being very-ungentlemanly like on top of his son._

" _AHEM"He fake coughed. Blaine immediately rolled off of Kurt._

" _Anderson, I better see you downstairs in no more than two minutes or you will never be allowed back into this house." Burt left with the door open and stormed down the stairs. A minute and a half later Blaine came down the stairs fully clothed with puffy lips and hair breaking from it gel prison._

" _Mr Hummel."_

" _WHAT THE HELL, ANDERSON."_

 _Blaine shrugged._

" _You told me you wouldn't hurt him." Burt said. Blaine was offended._

" _Who said I was hurting him?"_

 _Burt scoffed and ran his hands through his hair._

" _How long?"_

" _How long, what?" Blaine asked confused._

" _How long have you been...How long have you been doing inappropriate things to my son?"_

" _Mr Hummel." Blaine started but Burt had enough. Burt grabbed Blaine by the collar and shoved him against the wall_

" _How long have you been fucking him? How long will you do that to him, until you leave him all by himself? " Burt wasn't thinking rationally he was in protective mode he didn't care that he was talking nonsense._

" _Mr. Hummel, two weeks okay. Two weeks, that is how long since the first time we were intimate. But the day I die is the day I plan to leave Kurt. Okay I love him. Mr Hummel, sir Mr Hummel I love Kurt I have for long time, I promised you I would never hurt him, I love him. I keep my promises" Burt lets go of Blaine and glared at him_

" _Promise?"_

" _I promise, I keep my promises."_

" _are you staying for Dinner?"_

* * *

" What the hell, Blaine?" Burt spat. Blaine didn't say anything this time. This time he really messed up.

Burt walked across the room and punched Blaine and yelled," YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE."

He really punched Blaine so that he fell to the floor. Blaine continued not to say anything. Blaine got up from the floor.

"You know Kurt called me this morning, and told me everything? How could you Baine? How could you?"

"I-"

"- YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING PROMISE. YOU HURT HIM. HE IS DEVASTATED." Burt punched Blaine again.

Burt saw that Blaine's nose was bleeding so he grabbed the tissues of of off Blaine's desk. Blaine grabbed a tissue and started wiping at his nose.

" You hurt him." Burt scolded again.

" I know, and I really didn't mean to. There are no excuses, You can hit me again."

Burt stood with his hands on his hips he was obviously distraught. But Blaine was worse he had tears streaming down his face and he was pale.

" I'm not going to hit you again, Blaine. I'm sorry for hitting you in the first place." Handing him another tissue. Blaine stared at the ground some more. He watched as tears fell on the carpet.

Burt sighed.

" So. how are we going to fix this?"

" My nose is fine. It doesn't hurt."

" Not your nose, Kurt, how can you get Kurt back." Blaine's head jerked up .

" What?" This is not at all what Blaine was expecting. He would expect if he ever were to get back together with Kurt that Burt would not be supportive.

Burt started to ramble," I'm thinking we don't want to rush into it. Maybe at Christmas we could do something. I could fly you out to New york-"

" -I'm sorry I don't understand" Blaine asked confused

" I'm going to help you get Kurt back."

* * *

Please Please Please Please review they make my day SO MUCH BETTER. Thanks! and ILY

Again I will reiterate this is Burt when he is really angry. I do not think this is the characterization of Burt. I never said he was perfect.

Burt is only trying to protect his son.

I'm sorry if you saw it another way


	3. Chapter 3

This is the most random, skipped around, chapter you have read but here you go.

people said they liked how harsh Burt was on Blaine but the rest of this fic is Burt being extra nice to Blaine. I'm sorry.

I'm sorry for not posting yesterday. This whole daylight saving thing is messing up my sleep schedule. Here is a short chapter for now. I don't know if I can post tomorrow.

I just realized how bad this story is but I hope you enjoy.

* * *

A month after the breakup, and Blaine was still coming to the Hudson-Hummel family dinners. Of course Kurt wasn't there, and the dinners weren't every friday night, but they still happen. A week before thanksgiving and Blaine was still trying to get Kurt to talk to him. No progress. Burt would always frown at the news that, Kurt wasn't talking to Blaine. But he never seemed to do anything he would just look up at the sky.

* * *

"Hi, Finn." Blaine said politely, stepping into the Hudson-Hummel house.

" Blaine."

He and Finn walked down the hallway. Finn was looking at his phone "Rachel's been seeing someone." Finn manages to mumble.

"I'm sorry man." Blaine says sitting down clapping Finn on the shoulder. But Blaine wanted to scream, " I know the feeling. Why won't he just answer my calls? Why can't he just forgive me? Why did I mess up." He didn't say anything.

Burt walked in the room " Finn, Anderson. Sorry to keep you waiting, I was at a doctor's appointment." He sat down in the chair and picked up the newspaper as always.

" Everything okay?" Blaine asked concerned. " Everything's fine" Burt lied.

And then the phone call . Burt texted Blaine good luck before the performance, but it didn't cheer Blaine up. He still missed Kurt desperately. He was losing, sleep and hope in Burt's plan.

* * *

Burt kept on saying he had something planned for Christmas but he would never tell Blaine what it was. So naturally Blaine assumed he didn't have anything planned.

Blaine sat on the stage wondering if he should even perform.

" Mr Shue is here." Sam whispered, earning excited gasps and cheers. Not from Blaine. Then his phone started to buzz. Blaine only felt happier on his wedding day and the day his children were born.

* * *

Blaine turned off the phone and rushed to the stage. He sang his heart out (until Marley passed out of course) because, he was going to see Kurt again and that was all that really matters.

Blaine frantically knocked on the Hudmels door. Burt opened it. Blaine quickly rushed in

"Anderson is everything okay? I thought your parents were forcing you to have thanksgiving with them."

" He called." Blaine smiled. "He called me, and we talked."

Burt smiled. "Good job, Anderson."

" I think so."

" So, he doesn't hate you?" Burt asked to clarify.

The words _I love you too_ echoed in Blaine's mind.

" No, I don't think so."

" I'm really happy for you Anderson, and for Kurt." Blaine's face fell to the floor.

" Mr Hummel, why are you nice to me? I mean like why are you so eager to help me get Kurt back? After what I did to him, why would you trust me again?"

Burt put his beer down and his hand went to Blaine's shoulder.

" Listen Blaine, everyone makes mistakes. And I see you without Kurt, I see how miserable it makes you and I think that's punishment enough. But more importantly I remember seeing Kurt around you. I remember his smile. I remember how confident he was after spending time with you. And now I talk to Kurt and he isn't extremely sad, but he isn't happy. You make my boy happier than he's ever been, and he deserves to be happy."

Blaine smiled but continued to look at the ground doubting what Burt was saying. It was Burt spoke again.

" So on Christmas how would you feel about keeping your Christmas duet tradition and surprising Kurt in New York"

* * *

The smile on my face is bigger then Blaine's (when kurt says he loves him) when you post a review so if you could do me a HUGE favor and review I would love you forever.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm REALLY sorry for not posting this past couple of days. I was defiantly going to post on Klaine's seven years anniversary but the sleep got the best of me.

And excuse me I'm graduating soon and I still don't know where a comma goes.

This is a burt/blaine fic so the klaine will be kept to a minimum. Like there will not be klaine scenes but more what was going on with Burt and Blaine.

Lastly thank you so much for reading this I love you so much.

* * *

On the Flight, Blaine was so fidgety,he couldn't sit still. He had talked with Kurt at least once a week but all conversations were platonic.

Burt explained the plan during the flight and Blaine liked it well enough but, he just didn't know what to expect. He was scared that Kurt would reject him, and not want to see him. But all he wanted was to see Kurt.

Burt was reading the newspaper next to him, "Calm down, Anderson." Burt eyed him nervously. **This guy is going to have a seizure on me**.

"Right sorry, Mr. Hummel."

" 'Bought time you called me, Burt." Burt said nonchalantly, not even looking up from his paper.

" Well, I can't do that. You will always be Mr. Hummel to me." Burt didn't say anything he just smiled at his newspaper. But suddenly his smile disappeared.

"Blaine, I have to tell you something." Burt said folding his newspaper, putting in the pocket.

"Yes, if you are going to tell me that I have to go straight home and that I can't see Kurt, please just make it quick."

"No will you stop worrying about that." Burt took a deep breath "I have prostate cancer."

"What I-"

"They caught it early. I should be fine."

"Mr. Hummel, I promise everything is going to be fine" Blaine said to reassure himself rather then Burt.

"I know it's going to be fine, but just in case-"

"-No, don't say things like that."

"Just in case, I need you look after Kurt for me."

"Don't say things like that- You are the closest thing I have to- well you know what. And I won't let anything happen to you." Blaine had that glint of determination in his eye.

* * *

He sat in a coffee shop across the street from the ice skating rink with a coffee. He was anxiously waiting for a text from Burt saying Kurt was on his way. He closed his eyes and thought about the numerous coffee dates he and Kurt shared in the early stages of their relationship. Back before everything was so complicated. When Blaine was just a boy who loved another boy and wanted to do nothing but spend the rest of his live loving Kurt. All I want to do, All I ever want to do is spend my life loving Kurt. Blaine thought absentmindedly. He wrapped his hands around the coffee cup to warm his hands up. He thought about what he is going to say to Kurt for the tenth millionth time, and he still doesn't even know. Weeks of debating songs to sing what to say how to act and he still had no clue.

 **Gave him the address he is on his way.**

"Shit."Blaine murmured. Blaine never swore. He quickly drowned the rest of his coffee and was out the door.

It went well. Blaine thought on the subway back to Kurt's loft.

* * *

They ate dinner and laughed like they used to.

" And it's like Sue has suddenly taken a VERY personal interest in me. I think she wants me on the cheerios." Blaine said clearly very annoyed.

"Well, she better keep her hands off of my man." Kurt barely whispered. Blaine's mind went numb but Kurt awkwardly cleared his throat and shook his head. Blaine's head dropped.

They went back to their conversations. Blaine later learned that Kurt was seeing someone. While Kurt was talking about this Adam's british accent, Blaine would stare at Burt whose eyes were filled with worry.

Kurt thought about not bringing the topic up, but he needed to remind Blaine that Blaine wasn't a part of his life like that anymore. Because Kurt thought he couldn't open himself up like that again. It was to hard.

After watching both Home Alone one and two, Burt decided it was time for bed. "Alright, I'm going to turn in for the night."

" Oh okay, dad you can take Rachel's bed" Kurt said.

"That's non-sense. I can't sleep in Rachel's bed without her permission."

"You need your rest, dad."

" Damn it Kurt, I'm not dying not yet. You have a perfectly comfortable couch that I will get rest on."

" Well, I guess that means Blaine you get Rachel's bed."

Blaine wanted to say something but was cut off by Burt " Kurt did you call Rachel and ask if that was okay?"

"She won't mind. I'll change the sheets. Relax dad."

"It feels immoral to me. Why cant blaine just sleep in your bed?" Kurt didn't know what to say. Was this the same dad who not only a couple months ago, would do anything physically possible to keep him and his boyfriend on opposite side of the couch. Who would always yell door open. Who would sit in between Kurt and Blaine during family game time. Blaine was shocked to hear this. It was not part of their plan.

" Fine" Kurt spat and got up to go get ready.

And for the first time in Burt Hummel's life, he didn't yell door open when Kurt and Blaine shared a bed.

* * *

Burt doesn't really think it's immoral to sleep in Rachel's bed he just wants our boys to share a bed.

Leave a review will ya? :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm such a dweeb litteraly in the last chapter I said there wouldn't be any Klaine but here I am with a Klaine only chapter.

Anyway sorry for the short chapter but it didn't make sense to pair it with the next chapter witch will be really big.

Thanks for all your reviews!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

 _"And then, Cooper said to me little brother I got a callback." Kurt and Blaine were relaxing on a lounge chair in Kurt's backyard. They were star gazing, there was a nice fire going, and most importantly Kurt was relaxing with his head on Blaine's shoulder legs tangled with Blaine. Blaine was holding on to Kurt as if his life depended on it._

 _"Mmm." Kurt said not paying attention._

 _"Kurt?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"You are not paying attention, are you?"_

 _"Can't I just enjoy this moment? Summer's almost over. I'm going to miss having my boyfriend cuddle me" Blaine felt a lump in his throat. They had this discussion before. Kurt had promised him that he wasn't going to loose him. So Blaine just pushed the lump deep down._

 _"Yeah,but in one year I'm going to be right there with you. We are going to be taking over New York together."_

 _"And I can't wait for that. But one year is to long. Can't I just enjoy this moment? Can't you just cuddle me?" Blaine squeezed Kurt tighter. He planted a kiss to the top of Kurt's head and whispered. "Of course Kurt, I'll do anything you ask."_

 _He asked you to be faithful you idiot of person Blaine._

* * *

Kurt smiled when he woke up. He felt Blaine strong arms around him. He didn't even open his eyes to see that he was in New York and not Ohio. Blaine was here now, reminding him of the times Blaine's parents were on a business trip (Blaine's parents were always on business trip) and Blaine was in Kurt's bed and they just cuddled all night long. Kurt put his hand over Blaine's hand witch was resting on his stomach. He took a deep breath and smiled raspberry gel and lemon soap. (After the breakup Kurt couldn't eat raspberries or anything resembling lemon). But not now this was a familiar scent. It was comfort it was home. Home.

 **Rachel's right, this isn't home anymore.** And Kurt's eyes jolted awake. He was looking at himself in his mirror. He didn't know what to feel. But then he heard Blaine snore, and he looked at his ex-boyfriend holding him. This shouldn't be happening, but Kurt wanted it so much.

No. he finally told himself

"Um,Blaine?" Blaine stirred awake, and immediately retracted his hand.

"Oh my god, Kurt. I'm so sorry I was sleeping and I guess old habit." Blaine softly smiled and gave Kurt those eyes. You know witch eyes I'm talking about.

"Old habits can die, Blaine" and then Kurt got up.

"Right" Blaine whispered.

* * *

I'm going to be pathetic and ask for reviews. Please and Thank you !


	6. Chapter 6

First thank you if you have made it this far without boring yourself to death.

Second I had to take this story of Ao3 bc some people on twitter take everything to seriously, This also means I will stop updating twitter when a new chapter is published.

Again in regards to the second chapter sorry if you saw Burt as abusive I didn't intend it to be this way.

Thanks again for reading and all your positive reviews!

* * *

A month later, and now Kurt was calling him less.

"Blaine?" Burt opened the door. He didn't know what Blaine was doing there, and he was late.

"Mr. Hummel, I'm here to take you to your doctors appointment." Blaine said smiling.

"Blaine, I can drive you know."

"Nonsense. Listen I know that Carol is working, and Finn is busy with glee. Nobody should go alone to these things."

"Blaine-"

"- Please Mr Hummel if not for you then for me."

"Okay."

They walked to the car. Blaine turned on the car, and they drove for a few minutes in silence.

"How come I've never seen you drive before?" Burt asked curiously, breaking the silence.

"Why would you?" Blaine said, he was confused.

"No, because a couple years ago, I promised myself if Kurt were to get into a car with someone I would make sure they were a good driver. My dad died in a car accident when I was eighteen. I have a thing about good drivers."

"Of course sir, Of course. I'm sorry for your loss."

Burt waved his hand in the air as to say he was over it. "I guess I didn't feel the need to see you drive, because well I trusted you."

" Thank you." Blaine whispered. Feeling he didn't earn that trust, but he valued it anyway.

"So, anything new coming up?" Burt asked lighting the mood.

"Umm, Mr Shue's wedding." Blaine said at the stoplight.

"Oh. Who are you going with?"

'Ugh Tina." Blaine scowled.

"You don't seem to happy about it."

"I mean like yeah, I love Tina, but I felt guilty because, never mind I won't get into it."

"No please do."

Blaine smiled at his future father in-law.

"Well basically I guess it started when Tina had a crush on me. Then I got a cold. So she gave me cold medicine. And I told her I would help her with something, but I fell asleep and she vapo-raped me. And then she got upset because I fell asleep or something so she went into crazy diva mode. And I don't knowI felt bad for her so I asked her to Mr. Shue's wedding. But it's not like I particularly want to go with her. It's complicated."

"You should go with Kurt" The thought just appearedto Burt. Burt thought there was no down-side so he offered the idea.

Blaine didn't say anything he taped his fingers against the steering wheel thinking.

"You think he would go with me?"

"I don't know. It's possible. You don't know until you ask?"

Burt smiled at Blaine proud of himself for his plan.

 **This is going to work.** They both thought to themselves.

* * *

A positive review would make my heart soar.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone reading this fic it means a lot to me

I got a comment saying the chapters were too short, (first thank you for who ever said that. It literally means the world to me) my original intention was to post longer chapters but I don't have the time to post long chapters very often, so if you could please leave review saying if you would rather have short chapters frequently or long chapters maybe once a week.

Warning: This chapter contains elements of Homophobia.

I am not really a huge fan of the whole "Blaine's dad is homophobic" storyline. I personally don't think thats what happened .( I am open to your opinions about this.)But it worked well with this story so I decided to include it. Don't hate me.

* * *

 _Blaine's second day at Mckinley. Everything was going swell, expect well you know Finn and a burning piano._

 _They were eating lunch._

" _I can't believe it." Kurt said with a mouthful of salad._

 _You would think that Kurt was big on manners but he really wasn't._

" _Believe what?" Blaine asked._

" _Kurt, mouth closed when you are chewing." Rachel said across the table._

" _Ef you Rachel" Kurt said before he turned his attention back to Blaine "That I'm eating lunch with my boyfriend, in the hallowed, Mckinley halls.I can hardly believe I have a boyfriend as amazing as you. I'm so lucky. "_

 _Blaine smiled. "I'm the lucky one." He leaned across the table and kissed Kurt. It wasn't a long kiss it was just a kiss. Kurt immediately pulled back. Kurt couldn't do it anymore, he was too scared of what people would say. Blaine didn't get that, because at Dalton, Kurt would hold his hand and kiss him before every class. Ever since coming to Mckinley, Kurt would sit slightly far from him. It was only at this moment that Blaine realized why. It's because even though the top bully stopped doesn't mean the bulling did. Blaine saw Amizo glaring at them from the other side of the cafetria. Blaine just glared right back. He heard Kurt whisper."Leave him." So Blaine left him. But he was upset ._

 _He closed the door to his house and threw his keys down. He had an easy day. Mckinley had easy classes._

 _He stretched and smiled. He was going to Kurt's house for dinner everything was great. Until he heard his dad say_

" _Hi, Blaine."_

" _Jeez dad, warn me before you talk." Darren said plopping down on the couch across from his father in his big Ohio home._

" _Shouldn't you be at warblers practice?"_

" _Dad we talked about this. I'm at Mckinley now."  
_ " _Ah yes, I still don't like that."_

" _Why?"_

" _Because, you are going to Mckinley so you can be with your friend-"_

" _-boyfriend."_

" _Your boyfriend and we don't know how long this relationship will last and Mckinley has shitty academics. You need a better education."_

" _I was just average at Dalton. I'm the best at Mckinley. I could be Valedictorian. And I love Kurt, we are going to be together for a long time."_

" _How do you know you love...him?"_

" _How do you know you love mom?"_

" _I married her."_

" _I'm going to marry Kurt ."_

 _He got up from the couch.  
_ " _I'm sorry that me transfering schools to be with someone I love doesn't fit what you wanted for me, but I'm going to Mckinley. I don't know if you know, but I've already been there a week. I'm going to Kurt's house. I'll be back soon."_

 _He knocked on Kurt's door a little shaken from his conversation with his dad. But then Kurt's smile greeted him along with the smell of cookies, and he felt whole again._

" _We're baking cookies." Kurt said pulling him inside_

" _I can smell" Blaine said smiling._

" _You better save some for me." Burt said walking into the hallway. Blaine smiled as he kissed Kurt chaistly on the cheek. Burt didn't even say anything, if it was his dad it would be a very different situation._

" _Anderson, good to see you."_

" _Good to see you too, Mr. Hummel."_

" _Yeah, yeah." Kurt said taking Blaine's hand leading him into the kitchen. Where Carol met him by smearing her lipstick all over Blaine's cheek. But Blaine didn't mind because that mean Kurt would giggle at him as he wiped it off._

 _The whole night he and Burt would discuss football. And Kurt and Blaine would share stolen looks across the table._

 _ **I could look at that boy forever**_ _.Blaine almost said out loud._

 _The night felt like family. It was a feeling Blaine only ever experienced with the Warblers. But it felt like a different kind of family. It felt like the right kind of family._

* * *

Again if you could tell me if you would rather have short chapters frequently or long chapter infrequently it would be doing me a great service.

Thank you for all your positive reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

Again thank you so much for sticking around this far.

I was all set to post yesterday but my blood sugar went low so I couldn't.

I might be able to post the rest of the story by this weekend but no promises.

Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

"Why not, Kurt?"

Burt was sitting on the couch waiting for his son to say yes, so he could hang up and watch the football game.

While Kurt was in NYC, cooking dinner for himself and Rachel, waltzing through the kitchen with his phone pressed in between his phone and shoulder.

"Because, dad we are not together anymore and I don't want to get back together. " Kurt said through the phone, but in his head he was thinking **I don't want to get back together, I think.**

"He's not asking to get back together, he's just asking you to go to a wedding, as friends Kurt. I don't see the big deal."

"I don't want to give him the wrong impression."

Kurt desperately wanted to say yes. He desperately wanted to run back into Blaine's arms. But Kurt also had morals. Blaine did him wrong. But Kurt knew that if he saw Blaine he wouldn't be able to control himself. He had to stay away.

"Who said anything anything about giving him the wrong impression?" Burt knew is son. He hoped that Blaine would get the wrong impression, if that meant they would get back together, and Kurt could go back to New York happy.

But, like I said, Burt knew his son and he wasn't going to tell Kurt that. "Just go and spend some time with him. I think it would do good for you both of you."

"Since when are defending him dad? Whose side are you on?" Kurt was curious as to why his father was suddenly taken an interest to this.

"I'm on YOUR side Kurt. I just want to see you happy sorry if that makes me a bad father."

"Oh yes, and going back to a person who broke my heart, will make me happy."

"I'm not asking you to get back together" that's exactly what he was asking "I am asking you to see him for one night. Damn it, Kurt I know things. I know the way your face lights up when he walked in a room. I see the way your face falls when he leaves. I see that smile when he sings or does something stupid. I see how your mood changes around him. I just want to see that Kurt again. You didn't smile for a while until that doofus came into your life. He might mean something to you even after he hurt you"

Kurt was speechless when he realized his dad was right. He and Blaine were friends for a while before they were dating. And It was great. Cant he at least have that back. Kurt wanted that back

"Dad I-"

"-Listen kiddo I'm not saying you have to jump his bones in the back of his car, but just see him. Just smile."

" Okay, I'll see him. But, I'm not going to do that, come on dad I have class."

"You say that now kiddo-"

"-DAD."

"So you will?"

" NO." Kurt was horrified this his father.

"Okay Kiddo. So tell me more about NYADA."

* * *

Blaine's phone was ringing when he was putting on his pajamas. His silk pajamas that he stole from Kurt.

It was weird his phone was ringing, they hadn't arranged to talk.

Was everything okay? Was the first thing Blaine thought he immediately picked up the phone "Kurt, is everything okay? Who is hurt? Is it your dad? Is everything okay-"

"- Blaine shut up. You're rambling. Everything is okay." A huge weight was lifted off of Blaine's shoulders. But it came immediately back when he realized that Kurt had called him. Did Kurt want to cut of ties with him? Was it to much?

"Okay. Then what is it?"

"I want to go to the wedding with you." Blaine went numb. He felt like he had just won the race and the prize was Kurt. He got to the top of the mountain and he just wanted to scream it.

"Kurt I-"

"- as friends. I want to go to the wedding as friends." Blaine wasn't surprised and he was glad Kurt at least wanted that.

Blaine got under the covers and relaxed under the warmth of the sheets. "Right." he whispered.

"Friends." Kurt repeated.

And Blaine weakly musically let out the theme song, " _ **So no one told you life was gonna be this way"**_

Kurt threw his head back in laughter. That had been one of their favorite shows to watch together. It brought back good memories.

"I've missed you, Blaine."

" I've missed you too, Kurt." **I love you.**

They talked into the late hours of the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for reading!

P.S. :What do you guys think about the whole Lea Michele can't read thing? I laughed out in the middle of class thinking about it. Everybody looked at me weird. I'm sorry but it's too funny.

* * *

The day of the wedding.

Kurt adjusted his tie in the mirror. He looked good.

" I look too good" He mumbled out loud. He just hoped Blaine didn't look too good.

Burt stopped in doorway of his room gave the thumbs up then contained walking past. Kurt rolled his eyes.

The Doorbell.

"Shiza." Kurt exclaimed. One last touch up his hair

"DAD CAN YOU GET THAT?"

If this was in different circumstances Burt would argue but instead he let out a sigh, put his beer on the coffee table, and went to open the door.

"Mr. Hummel."

"Anderson."

They walked into the living room and sat down in comfortable silence.

They had a mutual understanding they wanted the same thing out of tonight.

Blaine looked scared but Burt said "You're going to do great. Go get him ,tiger."

The wedding went well. Very well. With one small hitch. Kurt was going to New York with no promise of Blaine.

Blaine went home a little disappointed because he thought Kurt didn't see a future with him.

He was wrong.

* * *

Kurt was texting Blaine a lot more often. It was almost like they were a real couple again.

* * *

Burt was on the phone with kurt.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hi, dad."

"How are you?"

" Good, busy. Rachel is auditioning for funny girl so she is being a grade A diva. I'll deal with it. Blaine says she is just emoting I just think she's being a bitch."

"So, how is Blaine?"

Burt knew how Blaine was.

"Good. He is applying for NYADA and freaking out even though I told him not to worry about it."

"The man worries to much."

"Yeah well."

"So, how is Andrew?" Burt said sourly.

"Adam."

"Yes, how is… Adam?"

"We went on one date but nothing else happened."

"Oh.I'm uh, sorry to hear that son. " Burt said voice laced with happiness.

" You can stop pretending dad. Blaine might come to visit me soon, actually I was thinking of coming home."

"Uh you should because, I get the results soon."

"Oh my god. Dad are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, they are just giving me the results and I was hoping you could be there kid."

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it."

* * *

Blaine walked in at that moment. Burt held the phone some distance from his phone mouthed KURT and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't miss it."

"Okay, bye kiddo I love you.

"Love you too dad."

Little did Burt know that Kurt was freaking out this moment.

"Hello, Mr. Hummel."

"Anderson."

"So, that was Kurt."

"Yeah."

"Anything intresting?" Blaine asked wrapping his arms around himself

"I get my test results soon."

"Oh."

"I should be fine"

"Mr Hummel, if your not fine I don't know what I'm going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just like, what would I do with myself?"

"You're going to Broadway, Blaine. Nobody is doubting that."

" But Mr. Hummel, you've done so much for me."

"You don't need me Blaine, you are a strong young man, who is going to accomplish great things. Why do you need me? For guidance? No Baine you just need to trust your gut and you will do fine in life. I really believe that."

"Burt?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Of course, Blaine."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you everyone for reading!

Your reviews make my day!

* * *

"I was going to ask for your permission, to ask Kurt to marry me."

"Are you kidding or are you nuts?"

* * *

Blaine was still a little confused, as to why Burt was so opposed to he and Kurt getting married.

They just spent a year conspiring.

"To young."

" **What bullcrap"** Blaine thought.

" I want to marry Kurt" Blaine said out loud in his room staring at the mirror.

He started at himself with determination. But then he closed his eyes.

He closed his and he could just see himself proposing.

He could see walking down the isle.

He could see their first fight as a married couple over who was supposed to take out the trash.

He could see the delivery room.

He saw one face that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

But could he do it if Mr. Hummel didn't want him to?

He had to.

He opened his eyes.

" I'm going to marry Kurt, if he'll have me"

* * *

Burt was having a good day. His kid was back, in the bedroom across from him. He just had a wonderful steak dinner, his favorite show choir just won, and he was cancer free.

Yeah, you can say he slept with a smile on his face.

His snores echoed around the room. It was the only thing anyone awake or asleep could hear. It was peaceful. It was good.

*ring ring*

Burt stirred awake. He was unhappy at the interruption. He closed his eyes again.

*ring ring*

"Damn phone." He mumbled.

*Ring Ring*

Burt had enouph.

He opened his phone. (yes it was a flip phone)

"Who is calling me."

"It's Blaine'

"Blaine are you okay?"

"Its not an emergency."

"Then why in god's good hell are you calling me at 3 in the morning?"

"Okay, it is an emergency."

Burt sat up on his elbows.

"What is it, kid?

"I don't know what to do."

"About what?"

"I have written so many drafts. Literally, I have been working since I came home from school. Nothing seems right. I can't figure out what to do. I think you would know best."

"Anderson, what are you talking about?"

"The proposal. I need it to be big, larger then life, but I can't just do anything. What am I even supposed to say? Ugh, I have so much I want to say, but I don't know how. Because Kurt deserves the best and only the-"

"-Kid, kid stop you're rambling It should mean something. Maybe you should do something on the smaller scale. You know more intimate?"

"No absolutely not. I'm 'Go big or go home Anderson.' Don't you know?"

"Okay well then, it should be somewhere meaningful."

"I said, I love you in the Lima Bean. You want me to propose in a coffee shop?"

"No try harder."

"Mckinley?"

"Whats important about Mckinley?"

"We spent a year there? I don't know. My original plan was to pull him on stage for regionals, but that didn't seem right."

"Okay, think of one place that both you and Kurt came to in times of trouble, that will always be your sanctuary."

"Dalton." Blaine whispered.

"And, what's important there?"

"Its where we met, where he became happy, where we kissed for the first time."

"Exactly."

Blaine quickly scribbled down _"We met right here."_

"Thanks, Burt."

"No Problem, Blaine."

And that was the last time Blaine needed Burt.

Because Blaine would have Kurt, and that's all he needed.

* * *

YOU HAVE MADE IT TO THE END YAYYYY

(stick around for the epilogue.)

Thank you for sticking around through this journey I hoped you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Epilogue_** _ **.**_

 ** _15 years later_**

"Grandpa?"

Little Tracy Hummel-Anderson said, as she was getting tucked in to bed.

"Yes?" Burt said.

"Can you tell me a story?"

"Okay, a long long time ago in a kingdom, far far far away, there lived a man named-"

"No, a real story. About Daddy and Papa."

"I don't think I know something about them, that you don't already know."

"Well at least TRY, grandpa."

"Okay. Now you promise me you won't tell Daddy about this story. It is a story of me and Papa. About I time I helped him, when Daddy was being distant from Papa. You see they were broken up from some time-"

"They were fighting?"

"I know it's hard to believe, but anyway..."

So Burt told the little girl the entire story of how he found Blaine and he told Blaine that everything was going to be alright.

And it really was alright.

Burt however didn't know that half-way through his tales that Kurt came home and he stood in the doorway.

So when Burt finished. Kurt spoke

"I knew it. I knew you two were in cahoots."

"Daddy." Tracy exclaimed at her father's presence.

Kurt walked to her bed and sat down.

"I'm a little disappointed in you, Blaine. I really thought that proposal was all your idea."

Blaine just shrugged.

"You're in trouble, Anderson. I ain't helping you this time. Good luck."

Burt walked out and let the happy family be, knowing his work was done.


End file.
